


heaven

by hyucknation (suncts)



Series: drabbles against writer's block [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, References to Super Smash Brothers, Tired!Renjun, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/pseuds/hyucknation
Summary: Renjun had a long day at work and Donghyuck is still awake to make it all a little bit better





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [expensivefate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/expensivefate/gifts).



> i wrote this up in like 15 minutes but hey, you do what you gotta do for the people you love!  
> enjoy!

Renjun arrived home from work much later than he should have, all thanks to Chenle and Mark drowning not only themselves but also a ton of paperwork in coffee. It took them hours to decipher everything and work it into the computer again, so Renjun had just sent a short text and was expecting his boyfriend to already be sleeping.

He was surprised, to say the least, when he opened the door to their apartment and saw Donghyuck sitting cross-legged in front of their TV, some flashy action game illuminating his figure while the rest of the room lay in darkness. 

It was a cute sight, his boyfriend looking so determined while controlling a frog-ish creature that apparently fought some other creature Renjun recognized to be that green version of Mario. So cute, he almost didn’t want to execute the idea his mind supplied, only almost though.

Because the next thing the older did was plop straight down into his boyfriends lap and resting his head on the latter’s shoulder, bathing in the familiar scent and warmth and trying his best to suppress the smirk as he felt Donghyuck’s neck heat up.

It only took Donghyuck a second to function again though, pausing the game before he placed his hands on Renjun’s waist and leaned back to examine his boyfriends face. “Welcome home, babe.” He smiled, the love in his voice and his eyes so open that Renjun just wanted to melt. 

The youngers hand moved to cup Renjuns face, drawing him in for a soft and sweet peck, just barely drowning out the sigh that escaped him at the contact. 

Renjun usually wasn’t one to need skinship per se, but tonight his boyfriends touchiness was very much appreciated and so he simply hugged Donghyuck closer, hoping he’d catch on.

And he did, because Donghyuck only moved to turn off the TV before slowly standing up with Renjun still in his arms to move the two of them to their bedroom, since “Injunnie, I think our bed is a bit more comfy to cuddle in.” 

Renjun's thoughts that night were full of happiness, of feeling lucky to be with someone like Donghyuck, of the sweetest kisses and giggles ever shared between two people. Of pure, sweet love.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tiny lil mess but i hope it was a sweet one, hA! also yeah i stole the title from troye sivans song because im gay and i do what i want


End file.
